A Raven's Trap
by animevampire17
Summary: Sasuke had returned to Konoha, but who is this new guest and why can't Sasuke just leave her alone? Will love bloom or will hate arise? Something you have to read to believe... Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Naruto. NO FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1

It was strange, but my heart ached with every step I took toward the strange village called: Konoha. The village had called out to me and I always was one to take an invitation without a second thought. I adjusted my black hood and made sure not to reveal my face or make any sort of eye contact as I stepped into the village and passed the large gates. I gasped at the sight. The entire place was in dire shambles and no sort of blessing would have been able to help it do to the extent of the damage.

"Naruto!" A female voice called. Naruto? Amazing how the name was so close to mine and if I didn't know any better, would have immediately replied back like an idiot. Name is Ai Naruko. No family or friends. I was raised as a street rat and hated every idiot that dared challenge me. My heart was set as stone, but, in truth, I wasn't cruel at all. I was a nice person underneath my hard mask and I loved games.

"Over here, Sakura-Chan!" A male voice replied. I ignored the two and continued to walked through Konoha. The sweet smell of earth overcame me and I somehow felt tranquil within the village. Most villages were tainted with the blood and ash from previous wars, but Konoha had the scent of piece and it made my heart soar. The village itself was a disaster area, but the feeling was warmth. The people were at peace and helped each other out like family. It was strange but the feeling was somehow familiar and it made me feel at home. I sighed and began to twirl around the town, catching the attention of many villagers, and then stopped dead when my senses were destroyed in joy by the sweet alluring sent of ramen! I ran straight toward the smell, but made sure to keep my hood tight on my head to keep from exposing even a part of my face.

"Welcome to Ichiraku!" A man said from behind the counter. I sat down and ordered six bowls of ramen. The man and another costumer, with white hair and a mask over his face, watched as I slurped down my food and then quickly ordered another right after. I ate a total of thirteen bowls and then paid and left. I felt stuffed, but somehow still craved ramen. I giggled lightly to myself and continued to walk. The people of Konoha were kind, but it wasn't so much fun since they were all busy. I stopped before a reflected mirror and lifted my hood only enough for me to see my face. My long blonde hair was pulled into a messy bun and my sapphire eyes seemed distant from others. I frowned and leaned closer. A flash of scars appeared on my cheek, but only for a second. That always happened. I would get three identical slashes on either side of my cheek now and again, but they usually disappeared as quickly as they came.

"This is getting old. Are you going to stay or go?" I asked myself or, to be more specific, my cheeks where the marks appeared. I sighed and adjusted my hood to hide my face. I walked throughout the village and stopped when I saw the Hokage's office. I heard it was the most important building in Konoha, but I never knew it was the biggest. I smiled at the Hokage heads on the wall and then walked into the building and lingered through the rooms.

"Who are you?" A voice asked, interrupting my wondering. I looked back and smirked at the pair of milky white eyes that gazed down at me.

"Names Ai Naruko, but isn't it proper courtesy to give your own name before asking it of someone else?" I joked.

"What are you? Sasuke's buddy?" He asked. I arched an eyebrow.

"What the hell is a Sasuke?" I asked.

"Don't you mean who?" He corrected. I rolled my eyes.

"No," I said and then walked off into another room. A woman with pale blonde hair looked up from her papers and narrowed her eyes. I flinched and was about to walk out when the door was pushed open, whacking me in the face. What the fuck? I quickly grabbed my hood before it could fall and looked up at my victim, only to gasp at the sight of him. The boy who walked in had short blonde hair, sapphire eyes, and scars across either side of his cheek. At that moment, I could feel the usual hot flash in my cheek that the scars appeared, but I didn't feel the cool brush of the disappearing.

"I'm sorry. Did I hit you?" He asked. I stood absolutely quiet as I stared at the boy. His facial feature were exactly like mine except he was a boy and me a girl.

"Ignoring your blunt intrusion, who are you?" The lady who sat behind the desk asked.

"I'm no one. Well, I'm no one until you introduce yourself first." I stated, coldly.

"My name is Tsunade and I am the fifth Hokage of Konoha." She announced. I blinked in shock and then bit my lower lip. Uh-oh. Oh, well! I giggled and walked over and reached out and poked her boobs. Her eyes grew wide as I laughed.

"You got such big boobies! I could use those things like pillows!" I announced and then laid my head on her boobs. Ironically, they were _extremely_ comfortable. "I love your boobs." I admitted. I gasped in shock when I felt some yank off my hood. Acting on instinct, I slapped that persons hand away and had a kunai to their throat with my other hand. I wanted to slap myself when I realized that I had cut the boy from be fore's cheek. "Oh no! I'm so sorry!" I apologized and then leaned up and licked the blood off his cheek.

"What the-?" His voice trailed off in confusion and I blushed. His eyes gazed into mine and I could feel myself getting hotter with each passing second. "Y-you look like me. Why?" He asked. I gasped as I realized that I wasn't wearing my hood anymore. I quickly looked away and pulled my hood back on. "Why are you hiding your face?" He asked.

"Why do you ask so many questions? You know my name, what's yours? Does this irritate you? I'll ask so many questions like you. Why do you have strange marks on your face? Are you a ninja? What's your team? Village? What are the names of your team members?" I questioned, trying hard to piss him off and distract him.

"Ha-ha! That's easy! I ask questions, to get answers; names Uzumaki Naruto; no I love questionnaires; and I have no idea why I have these marks. Yes, I am a Shinobi of Konoha, but I'm still a Genin. I'm in Team 7 along with: Haruno Sakura, Sai, Hatake Kakashi, Yamato, and Uchiha Sasuke." He said, answering all of my questions. I couldn't stop the smile that formed on my face or the tears that fell when I erupted into hysterical laughter.

"Your weird," I admitted with a laugh.

"I know, so, now its your turn." He urged with a huge stupid grin. I smiled and shook my head. I was being played like a fool by a boy I had just met. I must have been losing my mind or something.

"I don't know what your expecting, Naruto. There isn't much to explain and yet its too hard. My life was pathetic. I was trained as a Jonin level Shinobi as a child and forced into heavy tasks, but was told never to expose my face, especially to anyone from Konoha. My skill surpass almost every Jonin alive and my figure is what gives me girl enemies. The people of my village had told me to avoid hatred, so not to expose skin and not to show my face." I explained. Naruto narrowed his eyes and yanked off my hood again.

"You look just like me, so don't be ashamed of how you look. Jealousy and hatred are a part of life itself. Wars go on everyday and one isn't going to just start because of how you look." He assured me. I smiled and let my cape slide off my shoulders. Naruto and Tsunade, who I forgot was even there, gasped in shock as they eyed my body with wide eyes. I pulled the ribbon off on my hair and let my blonde hair fall down, just below my ass.

"Tsunade-Sama!" A girl called as she walked in. The girl had short pink hair and emerald eyes. "Naruto?" She said in shock when she saw Naruto and blushed a deep crimson. I tensed when she looked over at me. "Who are you?" She questioned with a sneer.

"Forget her presence, Sakura, and give me your reason for screaming my name," she growled. I flinched away from the venom in her voice. I would hate to be in her spotlight. Sakura wasn't paying attention though, she was too busy checking out Naruto. I smirked.

"Stop eye fucking people in front of others," I said, bluntly. Sakura blushed and glared at me, but when her eyes connected with mine, she froze.

"Holy shit! You look like Nar-," before she could finish her sentence the door was bushed open, knocking her forward and into Naruto's arms. I smiled.

"Now, was that so hard?" I teased. I looked up and froze when my eyes connected with a pair of ebony ones.


	2. Chapter 2

"Naruto's Sexy Just? Is he acting up again, Lady Tsunade? I'll kick both of his ass's if you desire." The boy with ebony eyes stated, looking away from me and at Tsunade. My body felt paralyzed for a moment there, but I felt as if a huge weight was lifted off my shoulder when he broke our connection. For a moment, I felt hatred. Strange.

"Now that I think about it, she does look like his Sexy Jutsu. Naruto?" Tsunade scold, tossing a deadly glare at Naruto. He flinched and raised his hands as if to say that he was surrendering and raising his white flag. I sweat dropped and looked at them confused.

"Um, I don't mean to interfere or anything, but what is a Sexy Jutsu?" I asked. They all looked at me in shock and the one with ebony eyes let out a low and hard to hear chuckle. I smiled at him and he froze. His body looked at if was tensed into solid stone as his eyes gazed and connected with mine. I let out a slight giggle and made everyone jump and look at me in shock.

"It's not Naruto. That giggle is way too feminine," the ebony eyed one said with a serious voice. Tsunade sighed and Naruto let a out a relieved noise and I giggled again. The ebony eyes one glanced at me again and, I know I saw it, gave me a tiny smile, but it went away as quickly as it came. I smiled back at him. He was different. I could almost taste the darkness that seeped from his heart.

"I'm happy that she isn't Naruto's Sexy Jutsu. He promised me that he wouldn't use it anymore," Sakura said while smiling up at Naruto. I blinked for a moment in confusion.

"I still don't quite understand what a Sexy Jutsu is. I mean, I don't think I was ever taught such a technique." I admitted, still very confused. Tsunade and Sakura blushed a bit while Naruto grinned like an idiot and the ebony eyes one sighed in disappointment.

"Sadly, I am most likely the most mature one. The 'Sexy Jutsu' is a technique that Naruto had created in his younger years and he used it to make most adult mean bleed from their nose and cause them to fall in bended knee for him. Disappoint, actually, but it was smart for a stupid kid. The technique is quite perverted and exposes the parts to a female body to others." He explained, I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"How immature. Not even I would stoop so low to get what I desire. I would just make them beg for mercy," I admitted as I pulled out my kunai and licked the blade. The ebony eyes one's eyes grew wide and then he smirked.

"Well, it seems your not as much of an idiot as you look." He commented. I narrowed my eyes. As I look?

"Are you trying to start something?" I sneered. He chuckled and shook his head. "What's your name?" I finally asked. He recoiled for a moment but then quickly recovered and gave a cocky smirk.

"Uchiha Sasuke," he introduced. Uchiha?

"A wielder of the Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan? Interesting. I want to see these eyes for myself if I may." I said as I walked closer to Sasuke and looked into his eyes. I could swear that I saw his cheeks light up for a spilt second.

"Sharingan," he whispered and then his eyes burned a deep crimson. I smiled and stood on my toes then leaned closer to get a better look.

"So beautiful," I whispered. Sasuke's eyes grew wide and then they returned to normal. I blushed and then took a coupled steps back. "Sorry. It's a strange habit of mine to speak my mind in a blunt way," I admitted as I rubbed the back of my neck and let out a guilty laugh. Sakura growled and I flinched.

"Those are Naruto's gestures," she snapped and I blinked in confusion.

"What?" I asked.

"The way you rubbed the back of your neck and let out a guilty laugh as you grinned like an idiot! Naruto does that!" She sneered. I looked over at Naruto and he shrugged.

"Its uncanny. The way our resemble mirrors along with our undefined movements. Its as if we're twins, raised with the exact same uncontrollable habits. Naruto, why are you so much like me?" I questioned. My sapphire eyes connected with his and a cold shiver ran down my spine. Something was definitely amiss. Something had been binding us to together, and it wasn't good.

"I'm wondering the same thing myself," Tsunade stated as she stared at me. I glanced at her and then looked at Sasuke. He was beautiful, that I was positive, but something about him seemed off. It was a scary thought, but it was a question that's answer I seek.

"Sasuke, why have you strayed far from the path of redemption? Why do you are eyes bare a murderous intent if your soul is bound to Konoha with love? Forgive me if I am intruding in your personal life, but I seek these answers for some strange reason. I can feel your cold eyes burning deep into my soul and leaving a horrid scar that I do not wish to have. I fear those eyes," I admitted. I feared them, but still craved them.

"I don't know. I dreamed only to kill and get my revenge, but I was brought back by an idiotic blonde ninja that somehow made me have a change of heart. I can't bring myself to look away from you, so I deeply apologize if I leave you with numerous scars." He said. I smiled.

"For some unknown reason, I can't find myself to mind anymore, but want. I want, no, crave the feeling of your eyes deathly glare. Its as if a dagger is piercing my untamed heart." I stated and then turned away. "Forgive, Lady Tsunade, but I am afraid that I am going to reside within your _entertaining_ village for a while longer than I had originally intended. You may do as you please to me for your curiosity peaks interest. I've been a lab 'Ginny Pig' for years and there is nothing that can surprise me now. Do whatever tests you want, but know that you can never decode my chakra." I said. Tsunade narrowed her eyes and smirked.

"Very well. Shall we get started?" She asked. I arched an eyebrow and then nodded. "Sasuke, would you like to help me examine what exactly resides within this child and why she deeply resembles our precious Jinchuuriki?" Tsunade asked. I tensed. Jinchuuriki? I looked back at Naruto with wide eyes.

"You're a Jinchuuriki? A vessel of a tailed beast?" I asked. Naruto frowned and nodded. Something inside me clicked and I ran to the nearest object that beard a reflection and felt my eyes grow even wider. "No way! The scars? Why are they still on my face?" I asked myself and slowly turned my head to look back at Naruto. His scars were the exact same as mine. I gulped and shook my head. "This is impossible. Naruto, I am the original vessel for a Jinchuuriki, but my tailed beat was given to another. Was it you? Do you have the Kyuubi?" I asked. Everyone grew quiet and I watched as their eyes grew wide with utter shock. Silence loomed and I was beginning to brake.

"You want the Kyuubi?" Naruto asked and narrowed his eyes.

"Your life probably sucked farther than the depths of hell because of that creature. You were most certainly pulled into a horrid isolation. I chose that path. I wanted to keep other from that pain. Yondaime Hokage knew my path and fate, but he took that from me! I was supposed to be the vessel of the Kyuubi. I am supposed to be a Jinchuuriki to keep you from suffering!" I screamed. Naruto flinched and I shook my head.

"It's too late. What has been done cannot be undone." I whispered and then darted for the window. I jumped out and jumped over rooftops. Rage burned inside me. Another one had suffered because I was too late to retrieve my beast. I came to a dead stop and punched the nearest pole. I shut my eyes as the extremely tall metal pole crumbled into dust beside me.

"Your strong for a girl," a familiar voice said behind me. I grimaced.

"Your fast for a boy," I snapped back as I turned to look at Sasuke. He smirked and arched an eyebrow.

"Guys are supposed to be faster than girls," he hissed. I narrowed my eyes as my blood boiled with even more anger.

"Your wrong, Uchiha. If I desired I could beat you. I am stronger and faster than you! I could take you on anytime and anyplace!" I threatened. He simply widened his smirk.

"Alright. Fight me now," he growled.


	3. Chapter 3

I smiled as I hit the ground with a laugh. Sasuke put a kunai to my throat and smirked down at me. Whatever seriousness he once bared was now completely gone. Sasuke wasn't fighting me and I could tell. He seemed to be teasing me and I was doing the exact same. I had never really 'practiced' with anyone, I was just thrown into battle and taught the only was I knew: a fight for survival.

"I think you cut my shirt," I said with a giggle and Sasuke smirked with an arched eyebrow. "Your not that bad, Uchiha, but I have seen better, well, in battle at least. Can you get off me now?" I asked with a slight blush. Sasuke chuckled and got off, slipping his kunai back into its pouch with all his other ninja weapons. "I don't think I've ever had as much fun," I admitted with a slight frown.

"Your nothing like Naruto," he commented as he looked me in the eyes. I arched an eyebrow and felt the blood rush to my face when my eyes connected with his. Just like before, I was frozen in time, trapped by is onyx eyes. "Your eyes are much more mesmerizing than his," he added and I gasped and looked away.

"Where is my cape?" I asked.

"You don't need it, Naruko. You are who you are and others have to accept that. I don't know why you say you have to be the one who holds the Kyuubi inside, but I know your not _meant_ to be what you plan. It is all based on fate. Fate chose Naruto and you have to accept that not everything works out the way you originally planned." Sasuke said and I smiled.

"Thank you, but I feel much more comfort- never mind. Your right. I hated that thing," I admitted with a laugh. Sasuke arched an eyebrow and then chuckled. I sighed and looked away. "Any who, I'm going to be heading off now. I'm going to need to search for a place to sleep if I want to spend sometime here in your strange, yet large, village." I informed with a giggle and then ran off. How was I going to go about things? I had no idea how to go around Konoha and the only place I did know, and would be forever engraved in my heart-and taste buds-was Ichiraku, and a ramen shop wasn't exact a place to stay.

"Naruko!" Sasuke's voice rang like clear bells in my ear. I turned back and jumped when I saw how close he way. "You could stay with me," he suggested and I blinked in shock. Huh?

"No way! That's creepy, besides, I want to fend for myself. I don't particularly like people." I admitted and then darted off. Okay, searching for a place to stay is so much harder than it looks. I smirked when I came across an old building. One of the apartments seemed to be taken, but there were many more, so might as well take one. I walked into a house and looked around. Nothing laid inside, it was completely deserted. Might as well get to work. I painted the walls black and painted a large orange fox for nine tails on my ceiling. The carpet was orange and my bed was black. I had gone out to buy furniture, food, and clothing. My figure had drew way too much attention.

"You live here?" A voice shouted as I opened the door. I looked back and saw a stunned Naruto, and nodded. "Wow, that's a shocker. Ha-ha. Hey, you need help with your groceries?" He asked and I smiled.

"No, but if you want to you can help," I said and he smiled as he helped me carry the bags inside. We quickly put them away and then fell back onto the bed with a tired sigh together.

"How is one tiny girl going to eat that much? Its going to spoil before your years worth ends." He said and I blinked in confusion.

"Years worth? That's only for this week," I said and Naruto's jaw dropped, causing me to blush.

"Sugoi! You can really eat!" He exclaimed and I giggled.

"Yea, I guess." I responded, unsure of how to answer. Naruto smiled and tackled me down in tickles. I laughed as we rolled around playfully, tickling each other to the point of tears and pain. We clutched our stomachs from the pain, but still continued to laugh like crazy from how truly idiotic we were behaving. Surprisingly, I really enjoyed spending time with Naruto. "Hey, how old are you?" I asked as I pulled myself back onto the bed and smiled down at him.

"Me? Oh, I'm seventeen and you?" He asked and I blinked for a moment.

"S-Seventeen," I finally replied.

"Naruko, who are you really?" Naruto asked and I frowned.

"I don't know," I admitted and he pulled me into a surprising hug. Shock was clear in my face as the blonde boy embraced me caressingly. It felt right, being in his arms. I felt… safe.

"Where were you born?" He asked as we sat on the balcony staring up at the starry sky.

"A small village a little off the coat of the Lightning Country." I said and he smiled as he nodded approvingly. "Naruto, have you ever wished to go outside your own boundaries and just be free? I had always wished to escape from being treated like an animal and just be free. I finally succeeded, but at a price." I told him as I closed my eyes when the cool wind brushed past, sending my blonde hair flowing back. Naruto looked at me for a moment.

"Price? What was the price?" He asked and I smiled.

"I lost something important to me."

"Naruko, what was it that you lost?"

"A good friend of mine. He was like a father to me. Old man was about to turn seventy."

"What happened to him?" He asked and I frowned, remembering the day when I lost him. When I lost my good friend, Omi.

"Omi and I were talking about how I wanted to leave the village and search the world." I started and then continued, "I had told him that something outside our village was calling to me and I had to find it, but I didn't want to go against the leader. Omi had promised me he will open my cage and let me go. We had made plans to escape and we had almost succeeded when ANBU appeared. It appeared as though the leaders had called them to keep me inside, but Omi told me to go and that he could handle the rest. Thinking he would be fine, I ran and I regret ever doing that. I waited for him to come after me, and after a month, I went back to the village and found that he had been buried. Filled with grief, I completely snapped and somehow unleashed a hidden power, slaughtering a quarter of the people in my village.

"I ran after that. I ran from myself, terrified of what was inside me. I trained myself so hard that I had almost died at one point. I was found by some travelers and they patched me right up, pulled me back from the brink of death. I traveled with them for a bit and when we had been passing through Konoha, something happened, and, well, I'm here now!" I said and Naruto frowned, looking up the dark moonless sky.

"Naru, do you think your unhappy?" he asked and I shook my head. "Really? He questioned and I furrowed my brow in annoyance. Hadn't I just answered that?

"Naru, I'm not unhappy!" I snapped and he sighed. "I know you think I am, but my life is perfect now that I'm free. Nothing can ruin my perfect bliss. Maybe I was a little mad when I realized that you had the Kyuubi, but everything happens for a reason, so I can't really complain." I said and frowned.

"I was unhappy, but now I'm not." Naruto said and I looked over at him in shock. How could such a happy and hyper boy ever have been sad?

"I don't know what made you suffer, but when that grief in gone, then it is best to move on." I sighed and Naruto smiled. "I love the stars, they always light up your dark night." I said, changing the subject.

"I'm heading back to my apartment, but make sure that you get some sleep. Good night, Naruko." Naruto said, placing a soft kiss on my cheek and leaving. My eyes were wide with shock as my hand slowly moved up and my fingers brushed the place where his lips made contact. I smiled. Crazy boy…


	4. Chapter 4

The calming scent of damp earth filled my senses as I walked out onto my balcony to greet the cool break of dawn. The sun peeked out from atop of the stone faces of the Hokage, giving some light to certain areas of Konoha. Birds flew past me, soaring through the air and enjoying the freedom they were given. Spring was here, so plants were now beginning to bloom and trees were breathing in and storing carbon dioxide while emitting oxygen.

"Naruko!" Naruto called and I looked over and smiled at him. His balcony was right next to mine since we were neighbors.

"Hey, Naruto." I greeted and he laughed.

"Want to go out and get some fresh air? We can meet up with my team!" He announced and I nodded. After I took a quick shower and slipped on some clean clothes, Naruto and I walked together around the village once and then headed over to meet up with Team 7.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried in joy at the sight of him and I rolled my eyes. Sakura ran over and embraced him and I giggled as Naruto blushed and hugged her back. "Why did you bring her?" Sakura asked and walked over to me. I arched an eyebrow and she smiled. "It's amazing how much you two look alike. Twins of different parents." She said and I cocked my head. Five minutes later, Sasuke arrived and leaned back against a tree without even taking a single glance in our direction.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Naruto greeted and Sasuke sighed and looked over at us. He froze as he looked me over, then smiled and walked over to me.

"Hello, Naruko." He greeted and I arched an eyebrow. Uh, awkward.

"Hi, Sasuke." I said as another boy - with pale almost paper white skin, black hair, and ash black eyes - appeared and looked between us. He wore a short shirt that exposed his abdomen, wore a backpack, and had black pants. "Uh, hi." I greeted and the boy looked at me.

"Hello. I'm Sai." he introduced and I nodded with a smile.

"I'm Ai Naruko." I said and Sai shook my hand in greeting. About fifteen to twenty minutes later, another man appeared with snow white hair and most of his face covered.

"Naruko and Sai, Tsunade requests your presence in her office immediately." He informed. Sai and I gave him a stiff nod and Sai started for a run. As for me, I was going my way. I made a hand sign and became enveloped in a tornado of cherry blossoms that transported me right to Tsunade.

"How did you do that?" The fifth Hokage asked and I smiled.

"It's a Jutsu that I created when I was younger. Lucky for me, it still works like a charm." I noted and Tsunade nodded in approval. Sai arrived five minutes later and looked at me in shock. I was sitting on top of Tsunade's desk with my legs crossed and most of my thigh exposed.

"How did you get here so fast?" He asked and I jumped off Tsunade's desk and looked up at him.

"What's it to you?" I asked and he shrugged. I laughed and then stood up straight and looked back at the Hokage of Konoha. Just then, two more men walked in. One was a boy wearing monk's clothing and shoulder length hair while one of his arms was wrapped up in white bandages. The other was an older man with scary looking alert eyes, but very familiar to me. Actually, that white haired man and Sai were also familiar. I thought it over and then focused on Tsunade.

"Yamato, these three are now your team. Naruko, Sora, and, well, you already know Sai." Tsunade informed and y eyes grew wide.

"Wait, what?" I asked in utter shock. Sora and Yamato gawked at me and I clenched my fist.

"I know you're a ninja by your moves. I saw the way you fought Sasuke and since you'll be staying here, might as well be apart of a team. Your team will be Team Yamato." Tsunade explained and I sighed.

"She looks exactly like Naruto." Yamato stated and I rolled my eyes.

"No, duh, genius." I said like a smartass and Sora chuckled while Yamato fumed and Sai put on a fake smile. I blinked at Sai and he looked up at me with a cocked head. "Do you always smile like that?" I asked and he nodded. "Why smile, if the smile isn't real?" I questioned and he looked at me in shock.

"You look like Naruko, but I wonder if you also have his fears." Yamato said and then walked over to me. I arched an eyebrow and he put his flashlight giving him a creepy face and making me cringe away. "On our first mission, we will deal with demons and ghost." He said and I screamed and jumped away.

"W-what?" I stuttered and Yamato started laughing while I shivered in fear and goose bumps crawled up my arm.

"Enough, you two. Team Yamato, you will have combat training with Team Kakkashi to test your strength and teamwork. Go, now!" She ordered and we departed. Team Kakkashi was Naruto's team and I was more than happy to be put up against them. Sasuke froze when he spotted me. Yamato walked over and explained to Kakkashi what Tsunade ordered and he nodded.

"Team Kakkashi, come here." Kakkashi called and the three huddled up to talk. I looked at Sora and Sai.

"I know we can work together. You're a monk with the chakra of the Kyuubi, an ex-ANBU agent, and me: the outcast who can do things that will blow your mind. Besides, Yamato isn't really name Yamato and he is also an ANBU agent, aren't you sensei?" I asked and all three gawked at me.

"How do you know so much?" Yamato asked.

"For Sora, I can sense that deadly chakra anywhere, And you guys, well, I have images of every ANBU agent embedded within my mind. Kakkashi was also ANBU once. For now, we will leave it as is and work together. To start off, I'll tell you a little about me. I have two chakra line inside my body. The blue chakra like everyone else and a purple chakra. I only use my purple chakra in extreme circumstances. My body can withstand extreme attack. Oh, and I can do the Rasen-Shuriken." I informed and all their jaws dropped. "Alright then, lets get started. Sora, your wind style attacks are mid range and head on combat so you'll be fighting by my side. Sai, you're are back up and our decoy since you're a mid range and long range attacker with your art." I explained and they nodded. "Yamato, you also need to back me up because I am also a medical ninja to be able to support the group when injured, I get hurt, then no one can heal your wounds." I said and Yamato nodded.

"I never had someone like you on my team. This might be fun." He said and I smiled.

"Let's make it worthwhile." I said with a wink and then we all turned to see that Team Kakkashi was already ready.

"This should be fun," Sora said and I laughed and slapped his arm. Sai smiled and I smiled back at him.

"That's a real nice smile, Sai." I complimented and he turned a light shade of red.

"You guys ready?" Yamato asked. I looked back at him with a smiled.

"Hell yea." I said and then looked back at the team before us. Sasuke glared at Sai and Sora and I arched an eyebrow. I knew the eyes of jealousy anywhere. Weird. "Let the games begin," I whispered and we all went right for one another.


	5. Chapter 5

In the end, we ended in a tie. Of course, I knew we would, especially when my Rasen-Shuriken clashed with Naruto's, sending out a massive shockwave that had a lot of the trees around break free from their roots. It was like nothing I had I ever seen before, absolutely amazing.

"You were awesome," I admitted, panting as I extended my hands towards Naruto. He looked up at me and smiled, then slapped his hand against mine. As soon as I hoisted him up, he tightened his grip on my hand and smiled at me. I couldn't help the blush that enveloped my cheeks.

"You weren't half bad yourself," he said with a chuckle and I giggled. From the corner of my eyes, I could see Sasuke and Sakura growing angry. For what reason? I had no idea. "Now that we're done here, why don't we head out to get some Ichiraku ramen?" He asked and I could feel myself almost glowing with excitement.

"I'd love to!" I squealed, jumping into his arms and laughing when he twirled me. "Race you there!" I screamed, already running off ahead. I didn't even bother to turn around to hear him complain and throwing a tantrum over how I was supposedly cheating since I got a head start. Hey, the saying did say it was "ladies first" right?

"No fair," Naruto said as he walked in after me and took a seat beside me. I merely laughed and shook my head, then hooked onto his arm and leaned against him. It had been a long time since I had gotten so close to a male who I wasn't meant to kill, so I was gonna take advantage of the relationship that was blooming between us.

"You and I, we're the same, aren't we?" I couldn't help but ask and he gasped, looking down at me with wide eyes as tears ran down my cheeks. He understood my pain, and I had always wanted a friend who could see the world through my eyes, someone who knew my suffering and didn't question it.

"I don't know what you've been through, but I know it's over now. Naruko, you and I are together now with everyone else, isn't that enough of a reason to smile?" He questioned and I shook my head with a laugh. If there was anything he knew how to do, it was actually make me smile.

"Naruto, I feel like I can trust you. You should know that I'm actually-." I started, but was cut off by Sakura and Sasuke suddenly running into Ichiraku and looking down at our arms. I followed their gaze and realized that I was still holding onto Naruto. With my cheeks the shade of a tomato, I quickly let go and averted my eyes.

"Hey, guys, what brings you here? I thought you two didn't really like ramen." Naruto wondered and they both glared at him, then took a seat as he remain petrified in his seat beside me. I was far too terrified to ask why they were so angry, so I stayed quiet and placed my order.

"Neh, Naruto, why don't you and I head out to town later on a date?" Sakura asked, slowly sliding her hand across the table toward Naruto's. Almost immediately, his face turned red and he looked at her in shock. I could see that he wanted to accept, but that quickly vanished when he turned back and stared into my eyes.

"Sorry, Sakura-Chan, but I think I'm gonna go ahead and show Naruko around the village today. Maybe next time?" He asked, grinning back at her as she looked up at him in bewilderment, a devastated look in her eyes. I could see that this wasn't her first time being rejected since she was able to pull on a smile so quickly.

"Of course. I'm always available!" She said with a laugh as our food was finally given to us. By the look in Sasuke's eyes, I was going to guess that he had been the one who had rejected her the first time. Suddenly, I was no longer in the mood to eat. I felt as though there was a wall between Sakura and I, a type of barrier that could no be easily penetrated.

"Oh, almost forgot! I had to meet up with the Hokage afterwards. Sorry, Naru, but maybe we can finish this up some other time." I lied, then ran out and toward Tsunade's office. I had nothing else to do, so I might as well let her have her fun, no? "So, do I have to wear a gown?" I asked, leaning against the door frame.

"What are you-?" She started, then shut up when she realized what I had been talking about. "No, you'll be completely bare." She informed and I nodded, slowly begging to strip out of my clothes as I followed her into a dark room. "Lay on the table once you've stripped down." She ordered and I did as told.

"Lady Tsunade, do you need any assistance?" Shizune offered as she and a blonde haired girl walked into the room, both blushing once their eyes had landed on me. "Uh, Lady Tsunade, my I ask what it is exactly that you're going to do to her, first?" She asked, eyes wide as I slid onto the cold table.

"Shizune, Ino, if you can't handle it, then please step out? But let me warn you; if you should choose to stay, everything that goes on in here must be kept top secret, understood?" She asked and both girls nodded, the metal door behind them shutting with a loud bang and immediately being locked as a blue light illuminated over the enclosed room.

"Don't look at me like that." I said, looking over at Ino, her eyes filled with pity. "I'm used to this, and I've pretty much became pain resistant." I noted with a laugh as I sent her a reassuring smile. "I know that things like this might make someone rude, but that doesn't really apply to me. Whatever I lack in manners, I make up for in body." I joked, folding my legs seductively as I covered my breasts.

"A little over confident, aren't you?" She asked with a sad smile and I shrugged, then laid back onto the table, a shiver running up my spine from how cold the metal was. "Don't worry, I'll make sure to numb the pain, even if you are resistant to it." She mocked with a giggled, sliding a needle into my arm and injecting a strange fluid. Almost immediately, I blacked out.

When I had finally awoke, Tsunade and the others were staring down at the floor, blood dripping down their arms as they remained almost paralyzed. I was tempted to ask if they were okay, but I knew it was because of me that they were in shock. I was like nothing they had seen before, a unique specimen that they feared.

"Now you know, what I am." I said and all three looked up at me, tears running down their faces. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I would never hurt a friend." I said, sliding off the table and slowly pulling Tsunade into a gentle embrace. I knew how she felt, having the sensation of your blood suddenly running cold through your veins.

"You're-," Ino began, but shut up immediately when I shot her a glare. "Y-you poor thing. It must have been hard for you," she cried, tears running down her face as she wept. I couldn't help but smile. Though they feared me, the three of them still felt the need to cry for me.

"Konoha never ceases to amaze me," I whispered as I stroked Lady Tsunade's hair and let her rest her head on my chest. Yes, I was still naked, but that didn't really bother me. It seemed as though the woman of the Hidden Leaf had nice bodies of their own, so I had no reason to be shy about my own.

"I guess this means that there are people from your village after you?" Shizune asked and I glanced back at her and narrowed my eyes. I had almost forgotten about that, the fact that I was endangering the lives of many by staying in one place for too long. "In Konoha, we are family, and we do everything we can to protect out family." She added and I gasped, looking at her and shock as all of them smiled at me…


	6. Chapter 6

"Naruko?" Naruto said in shock as I sat on his balcony, smiling down at him. "What are you doing here? Are you okay?" He asked, worry in his eyes. I blushed and nodded with a grin. Nothing I did could ever express my gratitude toward him and the others. Konoha was such a nice place, somewhere where I could only dream to live.

"I'm leaving," I announced and his eyes grew wide as he stared at me in shock. "Naruto, please understand that this isn't my home and that I don't belong here. Konoha has already been dealt a catastrophic event, and if I stay I know that it will suffer another. I could never bring a fate such as that upon you." I explained and he clenched his fist.

"So that's it? You're just going to leave, just like that?" He questioned, his eyes watering and I gasped. "I already lost one friend and went through Hell just to get him back and to have him accepted into our village." He said and I frowned, not having any idea of what to say. "You can't leave Konoha, you can't leave me." He stated, grabbing my hand and looking me dead in the eyes.

"Naruto, I cannot stay here. I didn't come here to ask for your approval, I came to say goodbye." I said and he yanked my arm, pulling me right into his chest and quickly wrapping his arms around my waist. "Naru-," I started, but was cut off by him tightening his grip on me. Saying goodbye had never been so hard since Omi, so this was practically heartbreaking.

"You said that we understood each other, and I believed what you said. You can't just forge a bond like that, then suddenly sever it by leaving and putting distance between us." He whisper, his voice cracking on the last word. Sighing, I pulled away slightly and looked into his blue topaz eyes.

"You're a complete idiot and you're only bringing on the destruction of Konoha, but I understand. I will stay for you, and only you." I said, kissing him full on the lips. It took him a while, but he returned my kiss. With tears running down my cheeks, I pulled away and looked him in the eyes. "Naruto, you should know that I'm-." I began.

"Naru…to?" A female voice questioned and he and I turned back, Sakura standing there with Sasuke at her side, both having looks of horror on their faces. That was when it hit me, I had just kissed the man that Sakura was in love with, and Naruto could just stand there and stare at her in bewilderment.

"I told you, destruction." I whispered, turning away from him and looking straight into Sasuke's cold gaze. "As you know, physical destruction is only one form. The other is emotional and mental," I added, narrowing my eyes as Sasuke glared at me. He and I, we were different. We had many similarities, but we saw the world in different colors.

"What are you talking about? You do know that this is all your fault, right? Naruto and I could have finally been happy, but then you came along and ruined everything!" Sakura screamed, tears streaming down her face as she glanced at Naruto, who couldn't seem to find the words to speak.

"No, Sakura. It is not my fault that Naruto was your second choice." I snapped and she gasped, horror clear on her face. "I'm not an idiot, I can see that awkward air between you and Sasuke. Don't deny it, when Sasuke rejected you, you went crawling to Naruto, didn't you?" I questioned and she bit her lower lip.

"That's enough!" Sasuke said, and I shot him a glare. "Naruto, were you only toying with Sakura's feelings the entire time? Why would you do this to her, when you knew how she felt about you? How cruel can you get?" He asked and I laughed, cocking my head slightly as I gazed at the Uchiha boy.

"As if you have the right to talk, Uchiha Sasuke. You just wish you could back in time and tell yourself the same damn thing, but you can't, so you take your frustration out on others, your hatred. Unlike you, Naruto really did return her feelings, he did fall for her." I admitted, flipping my hair back over my shoulder as Sakura looked over at Naruto in shock and Sasuke merely looked at me with sorrow.

"Naruto, do you really love me?" Sakura asked, smiling at him. Of course, I knew better than anyone that the idiot blonde wasn't going to respond to her. He felt as though he was trapped between the two of us, as though I was forcing him to decide. Not even I could be that cruel to him.

"He does," I proclaimed and Naruto clenched his fist. "I'm fine, Naru. Don't think this is going to change my mind, okay? I will stay in Konoha as I promised you, but I do not promise that this village will remain safe. All I can say is that everything is about to come crumbling down to Hell once my location is discovered." I said and all three looked at me in shock.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked and I grimaced, not sure how to respond. I couldn't tell him or Sakura the truth, I didn't trust them the way I let myself trust Naruto. It's amazing, how letting your defenses down for even a minute could break you. Sighing, I hugged myself and looked up into Sasuke's eyes.

"Nothing, nothing at all." I said, then jumped down from the balcony and walked off. I needed time alone, just to get away from everyone. Yes, that would mean I had to leave Konoha for a while. Not for long, merely for a single night, so that I may rest in peace.

"Hold it, who goes there?" A familiar voice asked as I walked toward the entrance. I glanced back and found myself looking up at Kakashi. "Oh, it's you. Are you lea- Hey!" He screamed and grabbed onto my waist to hold me up as I lost my balance. "Stay with me, okay? I'll take you to the Medical Core." He said.

"No, take me to Lady Tsunade. I'm just very tired." I said, resting my head on his shoulder as I tried hard to fight the sleep that had been threatening to come. "Please, hurry." I begged and he nodded, then began rushing me toward the Hokage's office since she was the only one who could help me.

Almost immediately when I arrived, she and the other two pulled me into the separate chamber and hit me with an adrenaline shot to keep me awake. Of course, they were too late and I had fallen asleep. They knew what was happening, and they knew they had to prevent it at all costs. In the end, they had no choice but to fill Kakashi in on the situation.

"If you tell anyone, I'll kill you." I threatened and he cringed, looking at me in horror as I gave him an evil grin. "You see, I'm not one to defy." I noted with a laugh, sitting up on the metal bed and pulling a rob over my naked body since Tsunade had insisted on running some tests. "If you want them safe, then you know to keep your mouth shut, Hatake Kakashi." I warned, tossing him a glare and watching as his breathing hitched.

"Naruko, enough." Ino said, walking into the chamber with my file and walking over to me. I giggled and ended up behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist with a smirk. "You're acting up again. I told you enough," she grumbled, writing in her chart as I rested my chin on her shoulder and looked at the papers.

"I was only having a little fun. After all, boredom kills." I said, whispering the last part into her ear; and she gasped, spinning around to face me, only to find that I was already sitting on the metal table with my legs folded over each other and a sinister smirk creeping upon my face. "Find me something to play with, please." I begged.

"Kakashi, leave." Tsunade said, walking into the room. "Ino, you do the same and tell Shizune to keep an eye on things." She ordered and the two did as told, leaving only us behind. "I never would have ever guessed that you were- well, it doesn't matter. I don't understand why this happens, but I cannot let you out." She said and I narrowed my eyes.

"Okay!" I squealed, laughing like a crazy **(A/N: Gasai Yuno type of crazy laugh) **maniac. "Let's have fun, shall we, Lady Tsunade?" I asked, my eyes glowing red as I stared down at her as though she were beneath me, a lower life form in my presence. "Don't worry, I'll never kill you." I added, right before I lunged for her…


End file.
